


Side Effects

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NWZ: Alternate ending to Love Potion #9. Is it really so easy to forgive after the events of that episode? Angsty reveal without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder: Lozano was the guy who hypnotized Diego. This isn't a follow up to my Wicked Zorro story, but imagine that episode had a more realistic ending, and a more lasting effect on both characters.
> 
> So many people to thank on this one. Marla, Katie, Pam, KlingonKitten, LaCorelli, you guys are amazing. Thanks to everyone who joined the New World Zorro Fanfiction group on Facebook, cause it is so awesome to talk to you! 
> 
> Pam supplied the Spanish curse word which is in italics (means damn). KlingonKitten once again came up with an awesome title.

"No, Zorro, please! Please don't kill me! I'll do as you say." DeSoto knelt on the ground, begging for his life. "Think of my family. In Madrid."

"You'll do as I say? Whatever I say?" Zorro asked.

DeSoto froze, then dropped his hands and eyed Zorro in distrust. "Why, what do you want?"

"Why don't you go home to your family in Madrid?"

DeSoto's fists clenched. "Not until I see you hang."

Zorro put his sword to DeSoto's neck. "You really think that's going to happen? I just gave you a courage potion. You fought better than you ever have, I'm quite impressed." Zorro nodded. "But you are never going to capture me, and I am never going to let you get away with your schemes. Why don't you call it quits? Go home to your family."

DeSoto glanced at Victoria but Zorro put his sword to the alcalde's cheek and returned his attention to the matter at hand. "And if you touch her again, I'll make you pay for it. It was the potion. You know it, I know it." He glanced at Victoria. "She knows it. Go ahead and look at her if you want, she's not looking love-struck right now, is she?"

DeSoto growled. "Even if I go home to Madrid, the next Alcalde would read of your crimes. Those accounts won't just go away!"

"But I thought you said anything I wanted?" DeSoto swallowed as the sword touched his neck this time. "I'll take a pardon, too. If you leave, Zorro can disappear. It would be nice to have the paper all the same."

DeSoto glared, and Zorro took a step forward. "Changing your mind? I wouldn't try my patience today, alcalde. You've made quite a spectacle of yourself with the woman I intended to marry. There's a ship leaving Santa Monica in the morning. I expect you to be on it."

Zorro waited a beat while DeSoto grit his teeth. "Speak, alcalde. And say the right thing, or you might not speak again."

DeSoto's eyes widened at the cold threat from a usually civilized villain, if such a thing could be said. "Fine, what do I care anyway. I hate this dusty little pueblo with no decent food or culture. It's embarrassing that I thought to marry a—"

Zorro reached the end of his temper, and his foot shut the alcalde up before he could offend Victoria any further. He stared down at the unconscious man a moment before sheathing his sword and turning to Victoria.

"So the alcalde never had any courage. Or passion for me. He just thought he did." She glanced down at the unconscious man. "Just as he and I thought we were in love."

Zorro rested a hand on his saber as he looked at her. "All the result of Doctor Wayne's colored water and the power of suggestion."

Victoria took a step forward and frowned when he stepped back. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"For trying to drug me?"

"Drug you?" Victoria shook her head. "But you said it was colored water. There was nothing in the potions."

"You didn't know that."

Victoria took a deep breath, not used to suspicion and anger in Zorro's eyes being directed at her. "I'm sorry. It's just I was so eager to believe in Doctor Wayne's potions because there's not an hour in the day, not even a minute I don't think about you. But unfortunately, I only get to see you if there's a crisis in the pueblo."

"So giving me a potion of everlasting love would change that?"

Victoria watched him for a moment, then stared down at her hands. "I guess not."

"You are so desperate for me to love you, even against my will?"

"No!"

"After what Lozano did to us, you tried to drug me?"

"Zorro, no! I would never…" Victoria faltered and hated the tears which came to her eyes, remembering how difficult it was for both of them after Zorro had robbed her. "I love you. I wanted to know if you loved me, too."

Zorro walked over and picked up a bottle of wine, remembering how eager she was for him to drink with her. "The everlasting love potion was to create love where there was none."

Victoria stared at the bottle and felt a little sick.

"Maybe you wanted it for yourself. Convince yourself you could love the stranger behind the mask."

Victoria wanted to curl into herself, not sure how things had gotten so out of hand. All her fault. She struggled to find her voice. "How can you say that? I love you. Don't you…don't you care for me at all? Don't you want a life aside from Zorro?"

"I have a life, which is put on hold because of this mask and this..." Zorro pointed down at DeSoto and shook his head. "Maybe you needed the potion to convince yourself you wanted a life with a man you didn't know. I love you every day. Even when you ignore me…even when you're mean to me, I love you. Every day I'm terrified you'll find out that I'm really just an ordinary man."

"I can love the man without the mask…I do want to share your life…if you'll only let me."

Zorro chuckled harshly to himself and bent down to pick up DeSoto's sword and tuck it in his belt. "What if I'm a terrible bore? What if I'm ugly? Poor? Maybe a rich snob? You don't know anything about me. How can you love me?"

Victoria wiped at her leaking eyes, finally looking at things from his point of view. She'd never thought about it before, but it made sense that Zorro might be insecure, too. "I love you. I love your character. Your passion and courage. Your dedication to justice. That you can't hide."

Zorro barked out another laugh, but there was no humor in it. If she only knew… He hid it quite well, and that was the crux of the problem.

"Why can't we be together? I never know when I will see you again. If you're safe." Victoria's arms tightened around herself but she held her head higher. "I want to know you, help you. I want to make you happy. That's all I wanted." She squared her shoulders and strengthened her voice as she met his eyes. "You're the one who hides."

"To keep you safe!"

"How would it be more dangerous if we were together?" Victoria raised her voice to match his. Had they ever yelled at each other?

"Victoria, say we do get married." Zorro pointed at the alcalde at his feet. "If he catches me? I've been branded a traitor. If you're my wife, you would be found guilty, too. Your own mother was killed because she aided a revolutionary."

"How do you know that?" Victoria gasped and Zorro glanced around, uncomfortable. Victoria tried to stop, but she still spoke despite her tears, despite feeling slapped in the face with her mother's memory. "What does it matter? I love you. If you hurt, I hurt. If you're sent to the gallows, I will be right there with you. Why won't you let me in?"

DeSoto stirred and Zorro bent to haul the man to his feet. "I need to take care of the alcalde."

Victoria stepped in front of him, standing firm even though she was crying. "And then?" She wiped her face and put her hands on her hips. "You told him to sail for Spain. He said he'd give you a pardon."

Zorro looked at her beautiful, splotchy face. She thought that would solve everything, even as she cried. He was still an ordinary man. He wanted peace, he wanted to sit and read his books. He wanted to share that with her, but how could he compete with the mysterious hero she thought she'd fallen in love with?

She grew weak and fell into a chair when he simply dragged DeSoto around her. "I guess I have my answer then."

Zorro stared at the locking bar across the door for a long time. Then he shifted the alcalde, opened the door, and disappeared.

Zzz

Zorro found the alcalde's office conveniently empty. He dumped DeSoto in the corner and took out a sheet of paper. Diego had a few words to say to the guards in Madrid about their choice of authority figures. He sealed the letter and moved DeSoto to the chair before Mendoza stumbled into the office looking for his boss. The sergeant had the presence of mind to listen to reason.

It was a good thing Mendoza wasn't afraid of Zorro anymore as he splashed the pitcher of water in DeSoto's face to wake him up. DeSoto finally was afraid of the man in black with the unforgiving eyes. The esteemed alcalde woke to find Zorro's sword unsheathed again and quite close to the precious neck he valued so much. The pardon was already written. Even Mendoza knew Don Alejandro would make a better alcalde, and he'd been quite helpful. DeSoto should learn to be less hateful to the people there to protect him. For now, his reluctant signature at sword point was good enough.

Zorro gave Mendoza the note which he claimed was from Don Alejandro. They both agreed things had gone on long enough. Mendoza could see that Zorro's patience was gone. Everyone was upset about DeSoto and Victoria, so he couldn't imagine what Zorro must be feeling right now. Mendoza volunteered to see DeSoto to the ship.

Zorro stood in the middle of the plaza for a few minutes watching Mendoza and Sepulveda driving a cart toward Santa Monica. Glancing around the quiet pueblo, he wondered what to do next. Naturally, his eyes were drawn toward the tavern.

Diego had ridden to the pueblo tonight. He hadn't expected DeSoto and Victoria to be having an intimate dinner, had he? It was a simple thing to grab Zorro's extra gear from The Guardian and sneak into the tavern upstairs. It was not an easy thing to stomach what he saw.

His clothes were upstairs in the tavern. Had he planned it that way? He could have changed in his office. He looked down at the scroll in his hands. Zorro could disappear now, as long as Mendoza completed his mission. If he was discovered, he had a pardon. What was the next chapter in his life?

Zorro took his time sneaking back into the tavern. The rooms were empty, he knew Victoria was alone since he'd just left her. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, but he couldn't leave things as they stood. He was still hurt by all he'd had to witness this week, all the thoughts which plagued his every moment. Why had she wanted to use a potion on him? Why was she so easily smitten with a man like DeSoto?

Why did she claim to love Zorro at all when she had no idea who he was? That wasn't an excuse to lash out, though. He needed answers, and he needed to apologize.

He stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes after he changed back into Diego. Whatever happened would happen. The not knowing—for either of them—ended tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The tavern was silent as he left the bedroom, but the first floor was still well lit. Diego reached the top of the stairs, and saw Victoria sitting in the same place he'd left her. Had she moved in the last thirty minutes? The second step creaked and gave away his position and she lifted her head in surprise.

"Diego?"

"Victoria."

Victoria stood, brushing at her clothes and looking around as if she'd never seen her tavern before. She blanched as she saw the elaborate romantic dinner set up. "I didn't realize you were here. Did you need…" Victoria stopped fidgeting with her hands on her way toward the bar and turned to look at him. "You didn't tell me you were staying in town tonight. What are you doing here?"

Diego was silent as he continued down the stairs. Victoria's eyebrows rose as he stepped on a bench and sat on one of the tabletops, thankfully far away from the table where DeSoto had kissed her. She shuddered, then paled again. Her friend was here for her, she could talk to him. Mostly she felt hollow inside, and didn't know where to begin. She didn't even notice when Diego was silent. She went behind the bar and poured two shots and brought him one.

She drank hers, then apologized and drank his. "I'm sorry. I know you don't drink. I don't know what I was thinking." She collapsed onto a bench across from him, her hands falling weakly in her lap as she stared at the floor, oblivious to the world.

"I rode into town about an hour ago." Diego sighed after a few minutes of no response. "Is something wrong?" Diego tugged at his tie. "Victoria?"

Victoria glanced at him briefly. Odd for Diego to sit on the table like that. He would say it was rude. He would probably agree with Zorro, too. Diego thought carefully about everything. She apparently thought of nothing.

"No. Yes." Victoria shook her head and wrapped her arms around her middle. "He doesn't love me."

"He?"

Victoria bent over her knees and stared at the ground, curious as to what she was supposed to do now. "Zorro. He never had any faith in me at all. After four years."

"Why do you say that? What happened?"

Victoria glanced up at him, then shrugged one shoulder. "He doesn't love me. He's gone."

Diego finally pulled his tie off, tired of it strangling him. He toyed with the silk, unsure about what to say. "Why do you say he has no faith in you?"

Victoria shook her head and wiped her face. "It doesn't matter. He's gone. He left, and I'm still here. He won't be back."

"Just because he left doesn't mean he won't come back."

Victoria rubbed her hands over her chilled arms. "You don't understand. You didn't see his eyes. I betrayed him. I never thought about it…I was always too impulsive. I should have thought…"

Diego watched her unfocused eyes and wondered if she even realized he was there. Wasn't she curious? Wasn't it odd that he simply appeared upstairs? She wasn't looking at him, was almost talking to herself. Diego had never seen her like this. Maybe with the stars out of her eyes, they could have a serious conversation.

"Victoria…" Diego called, then called her name again until she finally looked up and focused on him. "Just because he left…doesn't mean he didn't come back."

Victoria glanced back at the door, noticing she hadn't even locked it behind them. She stood and locked the door. "So you are staying in town tonight?"

" _Malditas_ ," Diego put a hand to his forehead and stood on his bench, still needing the distance. "Victoria, wake up!"

Victoria turned from the door and glared up at him. "Diego, what's come over you? Please don't stand on the furniture."

Diego crossed his arms, but didn't step down. Now that she was paying attention, he didn't know what to say. "Are you listening to a word I say?"

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, his temper sparking her own. Had she ever seen Diego's temper before? It was definitely rare. She leaned back against the door. "What? I'm listening."

Diego paced his bench, enjoying the height. He never climbed over furniture without a sword in his hand. It was rather nice up here. "Why did you say you betrayed him?"

"What?" Victoria stood and thought about knocking the man off his high perch. "That's none of your business." Diego paused in his pacing and looked at her, and the sadness in his face froze her feet to the floor.

"I thought we were friends." Diego glanced around at the mess Zorro had made a few minutes ago, looked over at the romantic dinner he'd walked in on, at the bottle of wine which reminded him of the potion. "And maybe I need to hear it."

Victoria stared up at the normally composed caballero, who was pacing on top of a bench and playing roughly with a silk tie which probably cost more than her dress. She glanced at the romantic dinner leftovers, seeing his eyes focused there. "You said he might come back," she whispered.

Diego stopped and crossed his arms again, still defensive and afraid of what she would say in a few seconds. "No." He uncrossed his arms and took a deep breath as he met her eyes. "I said he did come back."

Victoria's arms fell limply to her side as she stared up at him, and Diego felt exposed. He stepped up onto the table, looking around again at the mess. "I climb over your furniture all the time. You've never complained before. I never stop to look at the view, though." His eyes fell on the romantic dinner in the corner, and Victoria looked, too.

"I've started to remember bits and pieces from the time I was hypnotized. Mostly in nightmares, I don't know if they're true." He glanced at his hands, closed them into fists and shoved them into his pockets.

"I remember putting my hands around your neck. I know your memories of that night aren't pleasant, either. I'm not excusing what I did. Lozano was a bad man, though. He was a criminal." Diego shook his head. "I expect trickery from men like DeSoto or Lozano.

"Not from you." Diego turned to her, not giving an inch at all the emotions he saw flashing across her face. "From you, if I'm wearing a mask I see fire. If I'm not, I see pity. Who is the fire for? You said you loved me. Yesterday you said you loved DeSoto. I do love you." Diego crossed his arms again and looked down at his feet. "I'm just not sure I trust you."

Diego paced a few steps on top of the table when she was silent. "When the alcalde found us in your kitchen, you didn't want me to break a bottle. So when the alcalde and his men—who sometimes have guns, mind you—were trying to capture me, you were protecting Dr. Wayne's precious potion?"

"I wasn't trying to make you love me against your will. I wanted Zorro to be honest with me. I wanted to know you. You talk about trusting me, but you've lied to me as Diego for years. As Zorro, you're never around."

"I'm sorry. I know this charade hasn't been fair to you. That night, I thought we could talk over a nice bottle of wine. Instead, you seemed more concerned with getting me to drink the potion than spending time asking questions."

Victoria crossed her arms, falling back against the door as she held his eyes. "I don't remember Zorro ever doing much talking when we were alone."

"I don't recall much talking going on when you and your _peach_ were on your picnic, either, _preciosa_."

Victoria flinched as he spat the word, putting her hands to her queasy stomach as she thought over this week and all Diego must have witnessed, all she had done with that reprehensible man. She slid down the door to wrap her arms around her knees as she stared into space. "And I learned more about DeSoto in one week than I learned about you in four years."

Diego could barely hear her whisper, but the message slammed across the room as loud as thunder. Diego glanced around once more, the distance he needed so badly a minute ago leaving him cold. He gently stepped back down to the floor, and after a brief hesitation, he came to sit next to her against the door.

Victoria straightened her legs to rest next to his. Everything he said made her feel small and childish; sitting next to him made her feel even more so.

"So why did you come back?"

Diego stared at his boots, at the bit of her ankle visible with her skirt messed up and her legs stretched next to his. "I can't seem to stay away from you."

Victoria stared at him for a long moment, but he was looking at his hands in his lap, as if he wasn't happy about the confession.

"You're wrong, you know. Maybe sometimes…." Victoria took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts, wanting to make him understand. "Those times I looked on Diego with pity… it wasn't really you. You were playing a part, like in one of your books. You showed me a character, only what you wanted me to see, a man you played quite well. I didn't understand, because you and your father are the best men I know. You didn't make sense."

"And the other times?"

Victoria chuckled sharply and her head fell back against the door as she looked around her tavern, ghostly images of all that had happened here floating across her memories. "Diego de la Vega? Why would I think of you? A caballero, a huge estate, royal blood lines…but you were always around. You talked to me, told me about your experiments. Shared your books and poetry. I didn't understand why you were so nice to the tavern owner, but you were nice to everyone. I was just happy to be your friend.

"I overheard your father trying to marry you off enough to know he wouldn't consider me suitable. Zorro came along and understood how hard life was, didn't care about what people thought of a single woman who ran a tavern. He gave me an escape, hope for a future with a man who didn't care about my reputation because he had one himself." She finally glanced over at him. "And he certainly didn't follow the rules of the upper class."

"You kissed me first," Diego muttered.

"And you pressed the advantage. I'm alone, Diego. Maybe you can't understand what that's like. I never kissed a man before. Every time I saw you…" Victoria stared back at her hands folded in her lap. "I know I let you. I liked kissing you, and I didn't seem to have the willpower to say no. But all my life I've fought against rumors. Now the rumors were true."

Victoria closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I wasn't thinking about my actions being sneaky or about drugging you. I was just so tired of being alone….tired of wondering who you were. I wanted you to tell me your name…share something of your life with me. Maybe I was a little desperate when I found the potions. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a long time, then Diego reached into his jacket and pulled out his pardon. "DeSoto's gone. Zorro will disappear now."

Victoria brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest again as she stared at the scroll. Zorro would disappear, and she'd be alone again. She glanced across at the romantic dinner, at the broken tables in another corner. Diego had come back. He'd said he loved her. Victoria survived on her own because she'd fought for what she wanted. This man had lied to her at the same time offering her friendship and stealing kisses in the night. Diego was right, the charade was over. Was she going to let this petty fight destroy everything? Not likely.

Victoria took a deep breath, then startled them both by moving to straddle his legs, her fingers digging into his shoulders to keep her nerve. "So Zorro the outlaw is a caballero who claims to love the taverness. Were you ever planning on making me an honest woman? Zorro never much cared, but Diego seems to follow the rules of society. Am I a dirty secret who disappears with Zorro?"

Diego finally remembered to breathe, only now when he sucked in air he breathed in her scent. His hands fell and landed on her thighs, the shock of her position sending blood rushing through his body to where he could barely hear her words. He felt her tension, felt her body tremble even though she was the aggressor.

His hands gently squeezed her thighs and she gasped. Then his hands moved to an innocent place on her waist, but she stopped breathing when his knees bent behind her. She couldn't help sliding closer, couldn't move after he'd pressed her right up against him. His hands slowly slid upward, and Victoria was very aware of Diego's thumbs as his touch was not light in the slightest.

"Diego?"

Diego smiled at her small, trembling voice after such a bold move. "What exactly did you have planned?"

Victoria tried to cross her arms, but he'd pulled her too close and she couldn't lean back with his knees behind her. Diego didn't look like he was going to help her out by releasing her, either. His hand came up to cup her cheek, and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I do love you," Victoria said, not letting him scare her away from what she wanted. "I want you to marry me. I want us to stop fighting and stop hurting each other."

"Sounds reasonable." Victoria's blush deepened when he pulled her impossibly closer. "Does that mean we're supposed to talk?" Diego asked, his thumbs stroking gently up and down indecently high on her torso.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" Victoria whispered, watching his eyes stare at her lips. "You'll tell your father about me?"

"Querida, that's not why I stayed hidden. We can go tell him right now."

Victoria touched her fingers to his hair, ran her hands lightly over the part of his face he always kept hidden. "Right now?"

"Victoria, I'm still the man you know as Zorro. Diego might act shy and awkward. Maybe you thought you'd sit in my lap and I'd run away," Diego said as he wrapped his arms around her back, then lower as his eyes trailed over her face and neck. "But I've wanted you for four years. And I'm not a saint."

Victoria couldn't breathe. Diego's legs relaxed behind her, but his hands around her hips pulled her closer. She felt the stretch in her thigh muscles, felt a burn start deep in her belly. Had she really started this? She had. And she wasn't running, wasn't going to let him run either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

If she thought to tease, she was wrong. He immediately took control of the kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth as he pressed his hips into hers. His hand came up to hold her for his kiss, to angle her head so he could taste her neck. Her fingers clenched in his hair and she called his name, the need in her voice ironically giving him the strength to back off. His arms came up to wrap around her back and hold her gently as they both tried to catch their breath.

Eventually he pushed her away. Victoria wrapped her arms around herself, cold now that she wasn't snuggled up tight with Diego. She had thought to tease and entice, to make sure Diego had no doubts about her feelings. She had no idea the fire she'd been playing with, though. She watched as Diego gathered his control and then he pushed her to stand. He stood with her, holding her up because her legs had turned to jelly.

Diego gripped her upper arms and pulled her close again for one final, breathtaking kiss. He pushed her away just as quickly, and waited for her to be steady on her feet as he looked at her intently. "Hear me well. You will never touch another man again. Never allow another man to touch you."

Her eyes widened, surprised she enjoyed the possession in his voice rather than seeking to recover some independence. She nodded jerkily, then took his hand when he offered it. "Let's go talk to my father. We'll write your brothers. Soon as they can get here, we'll be married. And Victoria…"

She bumped into his shoulder when he stopped abruptly and turned to her. "If you sit in my lap again, I'm not going to care what society says I should or shouldn't do."

Zzz

Alejandro sighed as he looked at the empty seat across the table from him. Diego was late for dinner. Again. Why did Diego come home from Spain at all? The man was never around.

His heart lifted when he heard the door, and he walked that way hoping to spend some time with Diego.

"Victoria will be joining us for dinner, can you please set a place for her at the table?"

Alejandro overheard Diego speaking to the woman who'd opened the door. Victoria? Sure enough, when he turned the corner his son was standing next to the taverness. Awfully close to the taverness. Alejandro's eyebrow rose as he eyed their joined hands.

"Victoria?" Alejandro asked.

"She's finally come to her senses, Father. You don't mind her joining us for dinner, do you?" Alejandro watched in stunned disbelief as Diego dragged Victoria past him into the dining room. He shook his head, Victoria seemed a little stunned.

Alejandro followed them into the dining room, frowning when Diego moved chairs around so he sat right next to Victoria. "Diego…" _A little too close_ , Alejandro tried to imply when Diego glanced up. Diego scowled and moved the chair closer, then pulled Victoria down and sat next to her.

"DeSoto won't be joining us, I hope."

Victoria jumped when Diego snapped the handle off his coffee cup and coffee spilled all over the table. His fists clenched where they rested on the table and Victoria stood to try to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry. I told you I was sorry," Victoria pleaded, but then guilt faded as memories surfaced. "And what about that woman you had staying at the hacienda? I didn't spend the night with him. And I didn't go breaking strange women out of jail. Where did you hide _her_? Who knows what you've been doing for four years!"

Diego had to grin at the jealousy in Victoria's voice as she angrily soaked up coffee from his empty plate. "Jealous?"

Victoria froze, threw her napkin down and sat back in her chair to let him clean up his own mess. She stood and slid the chair a foot away and sat back down with her arms crossed.

Diego stared at her for a minute as she glared at the table, watching her agitated breathing. He saw a tiny red mark on her neck and grinned, because he knew he'd put it there. They'd said a lot of hurtful things to each other tonight, but maybe that was the price to pay to be happy. Once insecure, they found strength in each other. His grin grew because he knew his future wife would fight to keep him, would overcome any obstacles they found in their way. He really liked the new way she resolved disagreements with him. He would see if he could get rid of his father, see if Victoria wanted to sit in his lap again.

Her face was still red, her arms still tightly crossed. Maybe not yet. Diego carefully folded a napkin, pressed it into the remaining puddle and smiled at his father.

"DeSoto's on his way back to Spain." Diego calmly reached over to the seat of Victoria's chair and pulled her back where he wanted her, ignoring her squeal of surprise. "You should step in as alcalde so poor Mendoza doesn't get overwhelmed again."

Alejandro carefully sat back down at his place, wondering if he was dreaming. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Diego sobered. "Lots to talk about." He waited while his place was cleaned and re-set, and food was brought for everyone. "Victoria and I are going to be married. I'll write to her brothers right away. As soon as they can come, we will have a wedding."

Alejandro watched Victoria's wide eyes bounce between himself and his son, wondering if she knew about this proposed wedding. She didn't look too happy with him. "Did you ask her if she wanted to marry you?"

Diego grinned. "No, she proposed to me. Shocking, don't you think?"

Victoria turned scarlet as both men focused on her. Diego relented when she started to lose her composure, and took her hand to hold it on the table.

"More importantly to you, though…"

"What? Don't change the subject!" Alejandro objected.

Diego went on, pulling his pardon out of his jacket. "More of interest to you, though, is you no longer have to worry your son will be hunted for a reward or hung for treason." He tossed the document which was so precious to him at his father as if it were nothing.

"What?" Alejandro gasped as he caught the scroll.

Diego grinned, happier than he'd been in a long time as Alejandro opened the document. He frowned when Victoria crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair to scowl at him. "What?"

"Be nice. Show some respect."

Diego sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Father. I haven't had the best week." Victoria took his hand when he paused. From now on they wouldn't be alone. Diego smiled at her. "I'm trying to be happy, that's all." Victoria covered their joined hands on the table, and Diego started to relax again.

Alejandro cleared his throat and took a sip of water to find his voice. "This is a pardon for Zorro."

Diego shrugged, finally comfortable and feeling warm with Victoria's hands surrounding his. "Yes."

"What are you saying?"

"You will finally get grandchildren. You should be happy." Victoria elbowed her fiancé, hard.

Diego scowled then smiled brightly at his father, his voice full of exaggerated cheer. "Father, I was Zorro. I kicked DeSoto out of town for touching my fiancé and he was kind enough to sign a pardon before he left." He glanced back at Victoria. "Clear enough?"

Alejandro watched Diego fight for the right to hold onto her hand and shook his head. Then Alejandro shrugged and a silly grin appeared on his face. "Grandchildren?"


End file.
